The Pack, Experimental Erasers
by demon of my heart and mind
Summary: My name is Subject Fifty-Two, but my family calls me Shade. My 'Pack' and I were suposed to replace the Erasers, but we proved too uncontrollable. This is our story, of where my Pack, joins with a Flock. Iggy/OC
1. The Escape Attempt

They gave us one purpose, to hunt. However, they didn't count on us being able to think. That was their mistake. Ours was waiting that long to leave. We were meant to replace the Erasers. Me as the leader. But we proved too unstable. Too free-minded.

They put us out in the yard for our final test, an obstacle course. I ran on all fours, ankle-length black hair streaming behind me with my black cat-tail. My claws dug into the soft dirt, giving me even more speed. I reached the first obstacle, a large brick wall. I snapped my black wings open and flew over it as I jumped directly into the air from my crouched position. My black cat-ears perked upon hearing the twang of automatic crossbows. I dodged the arrows as they flew at me, catching a few with my telekinesis and destroying the crossbows. From at least a hundred feet in the air my golden cat-eyes gazed over the yard, looking for my teammate. I saw him, trapped in a rope net above a shark tank. I dived downward, fangs bared and claws outstretched. I sliced through the rope and threw the net down to the ground.

It was Akira's turn now, we had decided that this was when we would escape. _Thanks Shade._ he told me through the telepathic link our youngest pack-member made for all of us, fangs bared in a grin. He jumped into the air immediately, large golden-brown wings flapping higher and higher. His brown fox-tail streamed out behind him, brown fox-ears buried in his coarse-cut brown hair. He glanced down at me, green lupine eyes giving off a golden glow. I waved for him to keep going, and ran for my third-in-command's trap.

Redclaw, or 'Red' as we call her, grinned at me as I slashed her net to ribbons. She ran on all fours, messy, shoulder-length red hair whipping her face as her claws dug into the soft soil. Her cheetah-spotted tail streamed behind her as she ran faster than any of the rest of our 'Pack' could manage. Her cheetah-ears were flat against her skull as she pressed her brownish-red wings to her back, keeping her speed up. Her cat-like eyes glowed, the right a brilliant gold while the other was a startling blue. She bared her fangs as she reached another of our pack members traps.

She sliced her claws over Venom's, or 'Vic' as we call him, net. He darted out of the net, black serpent-tail slashing through the air as he stretched his black bat-wings and took off into the air, Red following soon after. He looked down at me with his brilliant golden serpent-like eyes, elf-like ears twitching. He waved a clawed hand at me, the wind whipping at his slightly long brown hair. He opened his mouth, his inch-long fangs unfolding from inside his mouth, and mouthed words to me. He was mute, I was used to it. 'They're coming!' he said.

I growled, trying to reach our youngest pack member, Liz. Akira had flown off by now, scouting for a good spot to hide. Just as I reached the small girl, a net was thrown over me. Liz screeched, scratching at the ropes with her claws. Her short red hair was whipping around her as she struggled against the binds, wide innocent golden-yellow lupine eyes staring at me with fear. Her black wings were folded against her back, red wolf-tail lashing about in anger and fear. Her red wolf-ears were pressed against her skull, fangs bared in a silent scream. She shouldn't scream, it would mean torture later.

I barely realized that Vic and Red had been netted and were unconscious, so too was Liz. I was the only one awake. An eraser leaned down to grin at me. "Nice try, hybrid." he growled out. I hissed at the one called Ari, snapping my fangs at him. He laughed. "You and your 'pack' will be terminated." he snarled, kicking me, "And you will be first to go. Then, when you're all dead, we'll find your little friend. And we'll rip him to shreds."

He shocked me with something, and I blacked out. I didn't care, Akira was free…and he wouldn't rest until he found a way to free us.

* * *

Neko: Well, that was short, but that's because I was only introducing the characters...please reveiw


	2. Fallen Angel

**"Mind-link"**

_"Animals talking"_

"Normal speach"

* * *

I stared at the young, strawberry-blonde girl that the Erasers had brought in. She looked to be about six, about the age that my-No! Don't think about it! You'll end up looking pathetic. I was supposed to be the new style of Eraser, along with my Pack. But we proved to be too uncontrollable. We're slated for termination soon. My only hope is that my second in command, Akira, who escaped the last time we tried to break out, would find a way to save us…or at least the others, I will die if that's what it took to save my Pack. Other hybrids are super-tall and super-thin. Me? I'm super-thin and pathetically-short. 4'9".

Anywho, back to the little girl. She was blinking furiously, obviously trying to wake herself up. I quickly put up my mental-shield, having a feeling that it would be a good idea. She was in a Kanine Kamper, size medium, like me. She turned to look at the twins in the next cage. The twins were a sorry sight to behold. One, Hiss, had patches of scales on him, the other, Odd, was a complete mistake. I won't even try to describe him.

"Hi." the girl whispered. The girl tried to smile, studying them. "I'm Angel." she tried again, "Do you have names?"

The twins turned away from her and tried to scramble away. I turned towards the door, hearing footsteps. The door opened and two whitecoats started heading for Angel. I frowned, baring my fangs in a silent growl.

"Oh, my God-Harrison was right," one of them said, hunching so he was staring right at her, "They got her! Do you know how long I've wanted to get my hands on this one?" He turned excitedly to his companion. "Did you ever read the Director's precept report about this recombinant group?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure I believed it," said the female whitecoat, "Are you saying this is Subject Eleven? This little girl?"

The man rubbed his hands together gleefully. "You're looking at it." He leaned down to open her crate. "Come on, little thing. You're wanted in lab seven." I saw Angel wince, even before he dragged her out.

I growled when he did, throwing myself against the door of my crate. A loud clang followed, causing the two scientists and Angel to look at me. I could see the fear in the whitecoats' eyes, and curiosity in Angel's. I growled again and began slashing at my cage. The whitecoats paled.

"It seems Subject 52 has grown attached." the female said, pushing the man towards me, "Let her out."

"W-why me!" the man yelled, staring at her like she was mad. I smirked inwardly, glad that I had been able to scare them.

"Because I outrank you!" the woman barked, shoving him forward. To be honest, I could have freed myself…but messing with the whitecoats is so much fun. I live for fun. It is my life-source here. Well, that and protecting the others. The latch flipped, and I bolted out of the cage causing the man to scream. I made my way to the young girl, who was looking at me curiously. She reminded me of-No! I cut the thought off before it had time to finish, shaking my head.

I reached the girl and held out a hand, smiling. She smiled back, jumping into my arms. I stroked her hair, standing up and holding her close, being extremely careful of her wings. My tail thrashed as one of the whitecoats stepped closer, earning them a warning growl. I thanked my lucky stars that by now they had learned not to mess with me when I'm in one of my moods, after I almost killed one of them last time for harming the pup after I had specifically told them to stop. Took about thirty Erasers to hold me down long enough for them to tranq. me.

The woman sighed. "Fine then, you can hold her while we get to the lab. But then you have to do as we say, got it?" she said, glaring at me. I almost laughed. Compared to the looks Red and Vic gave me, hers were laughable.

"If you do not harm her, we will have no problem." I stated in monotone, "Harm the youngling, you face _my_ wrath." My eyes flashed red as I stared into the woman's causing her to flinch. I smirked, adjusting Angel so she was on my hip.

"**Shade…Shade! Pick up or so help me…"**

I blinked, before rolling my eyes. Angel looked at me curiously. I held up one finger as the scientists led us through the halls.

"**This had better be important, Red." **I growled mentally. I really was not in the mood for one of her jokes.

"**S-Shade…"** that was the voice of little Liz, which instantly made me calm down. She was scared. We don't get scared easily, we're trained not to.

"**What is it, Youngling?" **I asked, shifting Angel again.

"**he's back…h-he's back…" **I froze mid-stride, before continuing on. There was only one person who could freak the pup out that badly. My father.

~With Akira~

I flew for hours, looking over my shoulder repeatedly to try and see my Pack. No such luck. They were probably captured. I growl as I angle myself for a landing on a small hidden outcropping. If it weren't for my raptor-sight I probably would have missed it myself. I landed and sat down heavily. I've never flown that long before. _Never_. I growled again and tangled my clawed fingers in my hair. This wasn't fair, we'd done nothing to deserve this treatment!

The sound of large wing-beats distracted me, causing me to look up at two large hawks looking at me curiously. _"A winged bald-walker!"_ the one who appeared to be the male crowed, shaking his head, _"Bald-walkers are not meant to fly!"_

I blinked, before standing and unfolding my wings slightly to allow the two hawks to catch my scent. They stiffened slightly, before relaxing a bit. "Hello." I called up to them, "You wouldn't happen to have seen the rest of my Pack, have you?"

"_A pack? Why would a bird need a pack?"_ the female inquired, taking flight to land on a ledge closer to me, _"You're part land-hunter!"_ She saw my ears and tail, great…

I nodded. "Yes, but not by choice." I told her, looking down as I felt red-hot anger flash through me, "A group of scientists did this to me and my Pack, they changed us."

"_I'm afraid we don't understand the term 'scientists', fledgling." _the female cooed to me softly, like a mother.

I sighed. How to explain to birds decidedly human concepts?

* * *

Neko: Anyone have an answer please tell me! I cannot figure out how to explain to _birds_ human concepts!

Keibi: Why am I still here?

Neko: 'Cause I am currently very pissed at my brothers.

Keibi: Riiiiiiiiiiiight, so….Who's Shade's dad?

Neko: Not telling!

Keibi: You're no fun.

Neko: I know. Special thanks to:

huytemen: Glad you like it, and actually Vic is a snake, but you were close. XD

Tsuki Kiba Kumori: Yeah, you are one to talk, it's been how long since you updated?

Warrior-Wolf1: I'm updating, a little late but I am updating.

TheUltimateGleek: Glad you think so.

TeamTHEFT: Glad you like the story, here's the next chapter.

dissabled: I didn't, my brothers decided to hide my notebook with the next chapter written in it. *glares at brothers*

dethia1101: Hai, here's the next chapter. Arigatoo for the review!

myviolaismylife27: Glad you think so.

Me: Thank you for the kick in the butt, I really needed that so I could finally update.


End file.
